Hot Chocolate, Presents and Tears
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Three things you need to get Fubuki and Gouenji together. DO NOT ENTER IF YOU DON'T SUPPORT GOUFUBU. No Flames Allowed.


**Inazuma Eleven isn't mine. Turn away from this page if you don't support GouFubu.**

**.**

The streets were cold and coated in snow.

Two boys were walking down the road, with their hands in their pockets.

The taller boy had spiky platinum blonde hair, onyx black eyes and slightly tanned skin.

His companion had silver hair that was raised at the sides, grey-blue eyes and pale skin.

Gouenji Shuuya- the taller boy; wore an orange coat over a beige hoodie with chestnut brown trousers and black shoes.

Fubuki Shirou- obviously the shorter boy; was wearing a blue coat over a white t-shirt with a pair of blue trousers and black shoes.

Gouenji let out a breath as he kicked a can further down the snowy landscape.

Fubuki looked at him with sad eyes.

He'd always liked the fire striker, so much it hurt.

And it was all because he knew he wasn't alone.

Utsonomiya Toramaru, Endou Mamoru, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto and Raimon Natsumi all liked Gouenji too.

Fubuki knew he didn't have a chance of winning Gouenji's heart.

Toramaru was a genius chef, Endou was a great person thanks to his cheery attitude, Kazemaru was the 'agony uncle' of the team, Kidou was the smart one and Natsumi was a beautiful girl.

How could he beat that?

And so they continued to walk in total silence until they got to Hakuren.

As they entered the doors, they saw that most of Inazuma Japan was watching TV.

"Gouenji-kun, I'm just going to go to my room for a minute, I'll be down in a sec," Fubuki said, and with that, he ran as fast as he could to his room.

Gouenji stood there for a minute, watching Fubuki disappear into the distance that most people called stairs.

He loved Fubuki, but there were others who liked him too.

Someoka Ryuugo, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Hiroto Kiyama, Araya Konko and Matoro Jyuka.

Gouenji was afraid that Fubuki would one day tell him who he liked and it wouldn't be him.

He sighed in frustration and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

Meanwhile, Fubuki was in his dorm room, fiddling with a box in his hands.

The contents of the box will remain unknown until later on.

"I hope Gouenji likes it," Fubuki mumbled to himself, before hiding the box again and going back downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he decided to get a hot chocolate from the kitchen.

So you can probably imagine what his reaction was when he saw Gouenji in there too.

"Gou..Gouenji-kun," Fubuki stammered.

"Oh, Fubuki, it's you,"

There was an awkward silence for God knows how long until Endou decided to get a snack.

"Hey guys! You wanna come in, the movie's about to start!" Endou suggested.

"Oh, yeah, of course, I'll be there in a minute" Fubuki whispered, and started making his hot chocolate.

After a long wait, it was ready and he walked into the living room.

Gouenji was alone in the kitchen, until he decided to go in and watch the movie too.

When he got in there, Fubuki was the only one in the living room and the TV was off.

"Where's everyone else?" Gouenji asked, not that he had a problem with it.

"Endou said that the TV cables were going a bit funny, so he and a few others went to go fix them," Fubuki said.

"Meaning the whole group?" Gouenji asked.

"Most of them didn't trust Endou alone with the cables; others just went because they knew they'd get bored if it took too long,"

Gouenji shrugged his shoulders and sat on the sofa... by Fubuki.

"So..." Gouenji trailed.

"The weather's good isn't it, Hokkaido's usually much colder than this," Fubuki replied, hoping a conversation would evolve.

Sadly, wishes don't come true, so they were silent, until they heard a bang coming from the attic.

Fubuki- still being a bit scared of loud noises, jumped onto Gouenji; who was still holding his hot chocolate.

And so the hot liquid splashed all over Gouenji and Fubuki.

Fubuki looked at Gouenji with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, Gouenji-kun, I'm so sorry, I don't know why, but I usually-" Fubuki started before he was silenced by a finger on his lips.

Gouenji shook his head, "Don't worry about it," he instructed, causing Fubuki to blush and nod.

"I'm gonna get changed, and you should too," Gouenji said yet again and went upstairs, followed by Fubuki.

As Fubuki got into his room, he grabbed his head in frustration and slid onto the floor.

"Why does love hurt so much?" he whispered as tears came spilling out of his eyes.

He stayed there for a good minute, until he realised that he had to change his top.

So he took it off and went rummaging through his wardrobe until he found a long sleeved top.

Quickly putting it on, he dried his red, puffy eyes and went downstairs, trying to keep his head low.

He sat back down in the living room; fiddling once more with the present, good thing his long sleeves could hide his hands too.

He sat in silence until Gouenji came down the stairs.

Gouenji looked at Fubuki, and saw his red eyes.

So being the kind person he is, he walked up to Fubuki and cupped his chin.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Fubuki jerked his head away and tried to ignore Gouenji until the boy in front of him kneeled down.

"If it's about the hot chocolate it doesn't matter, things like that happen."

Fubuki stayed silent until he couldn't hold the tears anymore and ended up crying.

Great, now Gouenji was going to think he was weak.

Wrong! The flame striker picked Fubuki up bridal style and sat down on the chair, placing Fubuki on his lap and letting the silver haired boy cry into his shirt.

As Fubuki cried, Gouenji's heart rate increased, and he felt something poking his back.

Using his free hand, he reached to his back and pulled a box out of Fubuki's hand.

"What's this?" Gouenji asked, causing Fubuki to stop crying.

"Uh, well, it's... it's..." Fubuki wasn't sure what to say, so he just whispered to Gouenji; "Open it,"

Gouenji was confused at first, but he obeyed.

Removing the ribbon, and opening the lid, he was surprised to find a little pendant in the box.

Taking it out, he inspected the carving on the back... It was a heart.

Gouenji didn't know what to think or what to say, so instead, he cupped Fubuki's chin again and brought his face closer to his.

From what Fubuki could see, Gouenji had tears in his eyes, or it might have been his own, either way, there were tears.

"If you don't want it... you can give it... to someone else," Fubuki mumbled, trying to avoid Gouenji's gaze.

Gouenji shook his head, he had to do it now or else he may never get another chance.

So he brought the younger boy's face closer to his and closed the gap between them and placed one hand on Fubuki's waist and the other one under Fubuki's top just massaging his back.

Fubuki shivered at the touch, but he relaxed and wrapped his hands around Gouenji's neck.

The kiss was about a minute long before Gouenji broke it and whispered to Fubuki...

"I love you."

Now it was Fubuki's turn to respond, the boy brought his face closer to Gouenji's before responding; "I love you too," and giving Gouenji another kiss.

This time, it was way longer and the duo were breathless at the end, which was about ten whole minutes later.

In that time, the people in the attic had fixed the cable and come down, only to find the duo on a chair, kissing each other.

"There's something new," Fudou whispered to himself.

But the group decided to leave Gouenji and Fubuki alone, even if there were many broken hearts.

What they didn't see was the pendant that Gouenji wore, and they never noticed it for two weeks either.

**.**

**Yay, my 30****th**** story.**

**R&R.**

**If you do, Gouenji will marry Fubuki.**

**Gouenji:...**

**Fubuki:...**


End file.
